The inventors are not the first investigators to have addressed the issue of inexpensive building materials made of used recyclable materials. See, e.g., www.inhabitat.com, “The Fizzy Bottle Roof Projection,” www.united-bottle.org, and www.eco-technologia.com for examples of other approaches to this concept. Also note the inventors' work on www.sodabib.org.
Interest in using discarded, post-consumer materials as building supplies is evidenced via, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,161,355; 4,068,429; and 3,982,362, which describe the use of cans for manufacturing walls, storage systems, temporary shelters, and so forth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,954 evidences use of discarded tires in roofing structures.
Interest in using discarded, post-consumer bottles in construction is seen in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,907,703; 4,624,383; and 4,057,946. These patents essentially describe structural modifications to bottles and other liquid container means, such that these may interlock with each other to form large, stable structures. Published patent application 2010/0122504 teaches structures which can employ waste materials as so-called “form inclusion” materials.
None of these references, however, disclose structures or methods for producing relatively light weight roofing materials which can be constructed of waste materials, e.g., vessels for liquid containment, such as plastic bottles, or structures which can be used to facilitate the manufacture of these structures.
The invention as described herein provides a universal building attachment system which allows for the simple, rapid building of durable roofs that may be adjusted for the needs of a particular climate. It provides a practical alternative to other makeshift systems, such as asbestos ridden corrugated tin roofs. These suffer from various disadvantages, including overheating, and the use of hazardous material.